Tree of Life/Main article
Kion's coronation Rani's coronation }} The Tree of Life is a special haven for hurt, sick, or endangered animals. It is ruled by King Kion and Queen Rani, and is defended by the Night Pride. Information ''The Lion Guard'' "Battle for the Pride Lands" After Kion and Ono receive injuries in the final battle against the ghost of Scar and his army, Rafiki instructs the Lion Guard to take them to the Tree of Life so that they may receive healing. "The Tree of Life" The Lion Guard accidentally gets into a tussle with the Night Pride, which results in Rani forbidding them entry to the Tree of Life. However, when she returns, her grandmother Janna tells her to welcome them, as Kion possesses the Roar of the Elders. Rani reluctantly agrees, and the Night Pride leads the Lion Guard to the Tree of Life. "The River of Patience" The Lion Guard arrives at the Tree of Life, where they meet its matriarch, Queen Janna. Kion explains that he and his friend, Ono, have come for healing. Nirmala, a gifted healer, examines them and comes to the conclusion that Kion's injuries will be far more difficult to heal than Ono's. Janna orders her granddaughter, Rani, to give the Lion Guard a tour of the kingdom while Kion begins his healing journey with Nirmala. Janna then offers to complete Makini's Royal Mjuzi training, to which Makini delightfully accepts. Meanwhile, Rani gives the Lion Guard a tour of the territory, which includes a variety of habitats. Unbeknownst to Rani, Makucha and his allies, Chuluun and Ora, are sneaking into the territory. Ullu the owl overhears their activities and leaves to inform Rani. The Night Pride takes on Makucha and his allies, defeating them easily, as they do not work well together. At the same time, the rest of the Lion Guard joins Kion and relates how Rani had been called away to face down a threat to the Tree of Life. Kion frets that the Night Pride could be in danger, and the Lion Guard heads off to help defeat the unknown foe. The Lion Guard arrives at the scene of the fight, only to find that the Night Pride has defeated Makucha and his allies. Baliyo mentions Makucha by name, and Kion apologetically admits that Makucha and his allies had followed the Lion Guard to the Tree of Life. This infuriates Rani. Back at the Tree of Life, Janna teaches Makini that Askari, the first leader of the Lion Guard, had discovered the Roar of the Elders at the Tree of Life. She then gifts Makini with a new bakora staff, the one that had belonged to Janna's last Royal Mjuzi. Just then, the Lion Guard and the Night Pride arrive, and Rani accuses Kion of letting in an army of predators. Kion apologizes and offers his services in defeating Makucha's army, but Janna advises Kion to heal before he helps the Night Pride. The next day, Kion assists the Night Pride in defeating Makucha's army. "Little Old Ginterbong" Nirmala leads Ono to the Tree of Life to be healed. Meanwhile, Mama Binturong plots to invade the Tree of Life by pretending to seek sanctuary from Makucha and his army. She adds that she will have to avoid Bunga, as he is the only member of the Lion Guard who might recognize her. The army enacts the plan, and the Night Pride falls for it, accepting Mama Binturong for healing at the Tree of Life. As the Lion Guard heads for the Tree of Life to check on Ono's healing, Bunga heads off to find his new friend, Binga. Together, the rest of the Lion Guard and Mama Binturong are led into the Tree of Life, where Janna accepts Mama Binturong for healing. Mama Binturong asks for a tour of the territory, but Janna explains that the Night Pride rests during the daytime. Janna channels the Tree of Life's powers to heal Ono's eyesight. Ono is delighted, but Janna warns him that his vision will never be as good as it once was. Outside, Ono sees that Janna was right, as he can no longer see in such detail. Later, Mama Binturong returns to her allies and instructs them to kill Janna while she distracts the Night Pride. The plan goes into motion, with the Night Pride falling for Mama Binturong's cries for help. In the meantime, Makucha, Chuluun, and Ora sneak over the border. Ullu the owl informs the Lion Guard of Mama Binturong's peril, and they resolve to help her. However, Ono realizes that Mama Binturong had called Chuluun by name in her cries for help, which indicates that they are working together. The Lion Guard heads to the Tree of Life instead and heads off Makucha, Chuluun, and Ora. "Poa the Destroyer" While touring the territory of the Tree of Life, Beshte acquires the notorious title of "Poa the Destroyer" due to his habit of destroying other animals' homes. When Rani hears of the incidents, she interrupts Kion's healing session and tells him to congregate with the Lion Guard at the Tree of Life. Once there, she explains that Beshte has been frightening the animals due to his accidents. A saddened Beshte exiles himself from the Tree of Life, believing himself to be a true destroyer. However, the Lion Guard decides to host a meeting at the Tree of Life where Beshte can earn the animals' trust back. Bunga and Baliyo start leading the animals toward the Tree of Life, but Bunga lets slip that Poa the Destroyer will be there. One of the animals, Pinguino, refuses to go and heads home. On the way, he runs into Beshte and flees up a dangerous icy ridge. Ignoring Beshte's warnings, Pinguino climbs higher and slips on the ice, falling from a dangerous height. Just in time, Beshte rescues him. At the Tree of Life, Kion and Rani explain that Beshte is friendly, not destructive. Just then, Beshte approaches with Pinguino on his back. Pinguino declares that Beshte had saved his life, effectively clearing Beshte's name. The animals start up a chant of "Poa." "Long Live the Queen" Mama Binturong and her army attack a tiger named Varya and her cubs, who are seeking sanctuary at the Tree of Life. The Lion Guard and the Night Pride arrive, saving the tigers from further harm. Just then, Ullu arrives and warns Rani that Janna wants to see her, Kion, and the rest of the Night Pride immediately. While the Lion Guard stays behind to care for Varya and her cubs, the Night Pride and Kion follow Ullu to the Tree of Life. Once there, they see a crowd of animals outside the Tree of Life and realize that Janna is dying. Together, the Night Pride and Kion enter the Tree of Life, where Janna lies in a weakened state. She bids farewell to her grandson Baliyo, her son Surak, her apprentice Nirmala, and her granddaughter Rani. She then encourages Rani, telling her that she is ready to be queen, with Makini as her Royal Mjuzi. Janna dies, and Kion comforts Rani. Once outside, Makini addresses the crowd, informing them of Janna's passing and Rani's upcoming coronation. After Janna's funeral, Rani returns to the Tree of Life, where Makini shows her a wall of paintings that will help guide her in her rule. Just then, Bunga arrives with Varya and her cubs. Varya asks for permission to stay at the Tree of Life, since Rani has now succeeded Janna as queen, and Rani accepts her appeal. At first, Rani is unsure what to do next, but Makini gestures to the wall, where all the information Rani needs is preserved in paintings. Later, Rani leads Varya and her cubs to the tundra section of the Tree of Life. She convinces a musk deer named Kiril to share the territory with the tigers, despite his initial hesitancy. At sunset, Rani becomes the new queen of the Tree of Life. "The Lake of Reflection" One day, Makucha and his army launch an attack on the Tree of Life. The Night Pride challenges them, though Baliyo's yawning exposes how exhausted they are from a night of patrolling. The Lion Guard arrives in time to help. Kion offers to patrol the Tree of Life during the day in order to give the Night Pride time to rest, and Rani gratefully accepts his offer. Unbeknownst to the team, Mama Binturong is spying on their conversation from a nearby tree. Mama Binturong schemes with her allies against the Lion Guard and the Night Pride, ordering the army to attack in-between shifts at sunset. Later, Kion and Rani walk together. Kion admits his doubts about his scar and his ability to lead the Lion Guard without the Roar. Rani wonders if the Roar is necessary and considers if the Roar should be returned to the Tree of Life. When Makucha's army launches another attack, Ullu arrives and warns the Lion Guard. The Night Pride arrives, and Kion leads the two teams in their attack. The teams succeed, and Rani praises Kion for his great leadership skills. The next morning, Kion tells his grandfather, Mufasa, that he wants to return the Roar to the Tree of Life. Mufasa advises him to go to Cikha Escarpment, where Askari discovered the Roar. "Triumph of the Roar" Makucha and his army sneak into the Tree of Life due to Ullu falling asleep. The Night Pride arrives, only for the Lion Guard to take over the shift and defeat the army. After the fight, Bunga compliments Kion for his good leadership skills, and Nirmala agrees, adding that Kion's healing is complete. Rani worries that this will prompt Kion to return to the Pride Lands, but Kion assures her that he and the Lion Guard will help defend the Tree of Life from Makucha's army first. At the Tree of Life, Bunga questions Rani on why Kion is not ready to use the Roar. Makini interrupts, explaining that Kion might be practicing his Roar at Cikha Escarpment, as Askari used to do so long ago. Bunga and Rani decide to visit him there. In the meantime, Makucha's army invades the Tree of Life. Ullu attempts to warn the Night Pride, but Mama Binturong captures her and tasks Smun and his prickle with keeping her incapacitated. However, Ullu scares off Smun by turning her head completely backward and manages to escape. Ullu warns the Night Pride about the army's attack, and they rush to the Tree of Life, only to be shut in by a giant rock pushed by Ora and his minions. With the Night Pride out of commission, the army attacks the animals at the Tree of Life. The Lion Guard arrives, having been warned by Ullu, and resolves to free the Night Pride from the army's trap. Beshte attempts to move the rock from the Tree of Life's entrance, but is thwarted by Ora and his minions. Just then, Kion, Bunga, and Rani arrive, and Kion uses the Roar to defeat the villains. He then strikes the rock at the Tree of Life's entrance with lightning, destroying it and freeing the Night Pride. Finally, Kion sweeps Makucha and his army into a tornado, which sends them far away from the Tree of Life to never be seen again. Nirmala declares that Kion is truly healed, and Rani thanks him for saving the Tree of Life. She then tells him that he should stay at the Tree of Life. "Journey to the Pride Lands" Kion seeks advice from the spirit of his grandfather, Mufasa, about whether he should return to the Pride Lands or not. He explains that he could use more training with the Roar of the Elders and that the Night Pride needs help protecting the Tree of Life. Mufasa tells Kion to choose the path that is best for him. Later, Rani proposes to Kion and asks him to be the king of the Tree of Life. However, he chooses to leave in order to protect the Pride Lands. Makini stays behind as Rani's Royal Mjuzi. "Return to the Pride Lands" The Lion Guard returns to the Tree of Life permanently in order to protect it. There, Kion marries Rani and becomes the king of the Tree of Life. Geographical features * Cikha Escarpment * Dirisha * Mountain pass * Pratibimba * Willows Category:Main articles